


Post-Concert Bliss

by inaudible_d



Series: Fluffy Arashi Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to write some fluffy drabbles like this one every time I feel like it. Since I need to keep writing something to keep the gears running. This one's Sakumoto.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Post-Concert Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write some fluffy drabbles like this one every time I feel like it. Since I need to keep writing something to keep the gears running. This one's Sakumoto.

Jun sighed. He should have known better before that producing a concert in Hawaii was not a good idea. With the unfamiliar staffs and concert organizer, not the usual people he could trust, nothing would go according to plan. He started to resent why he had agreed to do that anyway. He couldn’t even give the best of them to the fans to watch. That fact hurt him in the worst way possible.

He was still deep in his own thought when he was sitting in the helicopter, taking off to their hotel after the concert ends. He saw how the crowd seemed really chaotic from way above and he felt like he was about to cry. This was not what he wanted. This was not what the fans wanted.

Plus the fact that Nino was having back pain right now, and it was partly his fault, of course, for designing a concert without really considering his band-mates’ condition.

The helicopter landed and he really was about to cry, he could feel tears finding their way to his eyes. Until he felt someone reaching for his hand, squeezing it gently, yet assuring and comforting at the same time.

“The concert was amazing, Ma chan,” he felt a voice he had known all too well whispering the words from beside him. The hand didn’t let go, and he didn’t want to let it go either, until they had to go changing their clothes.

“Thank you, Sho san,” he finally said when they let each other’s hand go. Earning a sweet and serene smile from Sho.

There, and he could feel all his worries faded away to nothing.


End file.
